Invisible
by XAXRX
Summary: Sad Seddie one-shot songfic to the song Invisible by Taylor Swift. REQUEST BY scifichick07! Sam is invisible to Freddie. This is right when Carly moved to Seattle Sam and Freddie are best friends. THE STORY OF WHY SAM AND FREDDIE FIGHT!


_**A/N: Wow A Seddie one shot fanfic... never even thought of writing one! Thank you scifichick07 for requesting this Seddie one shot AND the song ^^ I really hope they like it!**_

_**Invisible**_

**Seddie**

_For Scifichick07_

"Hello Sam." Freddie said leaning against Gibby's locker next to mine.

"Hey Freddie." I said looking down.

"Wow."

I looked up. "What?" I asked her eyes scanning around.

"Carly looks amazing today!" He said.

I turned around to see the new girl, Carly walking down the hallway.  
She was wearing a yellow tank top that hugged her skin, and one inch short black shorts. She had a small black jacket on and black heels that looked like you could trip if you walked to fast.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at a hypnotized Freddie.

It was amazing that he never notices me whenever Carly is within a 20 mile radius.

He was always waiting for her.

I shut her locker and leaned against it, staring into Freddies wondering eyes.

**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by **

"Freddie." I said.

"Hmm?" His eyes never left Carly.

"Give up."

"What?" He asked finally looking at me.

"Give up, I don't want you to get hurt and she doesn't notice you anyway."

**And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me **

"Sam I'm not going to get hurt." He said. "She gets me..."

Wait what?

"Freddie she 'gets you'? You've never even talked to her!"  
Freddie sighed.

"I feel a connection with her you know?"

Yeah, I know, more then you do... I thought turning my head and looking down.

"Sam are you OK?"

I looked up into his eyes again.

"No, my best friend is going to get hurt, I don't want that. Carly Shay doesn't even know who you are! I mean look at her, she's not your type at all."

"How do you know Sam? Somethings up with you today..." Freddie turned and walked away.

Yeah you.

**And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible **

"Freddie," I said walking up behind him.

"What?" He said turning around.

"I'm sorry."

Freddie sighed.

"It's OK. Your just trying to help. But I just know that me and Carly were meant to be together, I can feel it..."

I tried my best not to say anything. I felt that if I talked, tears would start flowing from my eyes.

"Yeah when you know you know." I said attempting to smile.

Freddie smiled to, and suddenly everything around me start to brighten up.

I know sounds like a school girl crush.

It was amazing how no one else could see but me.

I turned to see Carly and her 'gang' walking down the hallway again.

She just kept her focus on gossip another girl was saying.

Freddies' eyes followed her yet again.

"Freddie." I put my hand in front of his face and snapped.

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes.

It was amazing how I put up with this.

**There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do **

**And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be **

"Freddie?" I asked him as we started walking.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What if you and Carly aren't meant to be together?"

"What?"

"I mean, what if you realize that she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Well I don't know why she wouldn't but, I'll pretend."

He sighed.

"Well, I don't think I would be the same anymore."  
"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"You have me to help?"  
"Your right." He turned to me and smiled.

I tried to smile.

**And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible **

"What if, someone else likes you?" I asked biting my lip.

"Well I'm not sure, it would depend on who this person is."

"What if it's someone you know..."

"I know a lot of people."  
"Hypothetically."

"Well how close am I to said person?"

"Pretty close." I admitted hoping he would catch on.

No luck.

"Well maybe, if I felt a connection."

"Do you know if anyone likes you?"  
"No... do you?"

What was with this boy?

I nodded my head slowly.

He stopped.

"Who?"

Was it that hard to guess?

"Like I said, someone close to you." I whispered shutting my eyes.

"I thought that was hypothetical?"

I shook my head.

**Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize...**

I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"Uhm, no one. Forget it. You should ask Carly out..."

"Uhm... Ok... Sam are you Ok today?"

I nodded.

"Better hurry and ask her before class starts..."

He smiled and nodded. Then ran off to look for Carly

I let out a sigh and leaned against the wall, sliding down until I hit the floor.

I put my binder next to me.

**I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible**

I saw him walking back with his arm around Carlys' shoulder.

I hid my face in my hands.

He walked right past me.

But I saw the way his eyes were bright.

I bet she can't see it...****

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile 

_**A/N: I know I should have told you at the beginning! Freddie and Sam are best friends and Sam doesn't torture him like in the show... I hope you liked it though! And If I made them get together it would't fit the song. But I'm happy about how this turned out! Sad Seddie... THNAKS AGAIN TOO Scifichick07 for requesting it!**_


End file.
